Absolute Midnight
by Princess Amberly
Summary: Post Days of Magic Nights of War. Candy is now aware of who she is, now the battle between Night and Day is about to begin. Mater Motley is still plotting to the Absolute Midnight, and it is up to Candy to save the Abarat and the Hereafter. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Abarat books or the future movies/series. Wish I did, but Clive is a genius, so I'll give him the credit.

"**Absolute Midnight" By Princess Amberly**

**Chapter 1: The Real Journey Begins**

The juffet birds were singing noisily, which seems to have been what awoke Candy from her endless sleep. She smelled the unmistakable scent of the Izabella that gave Candy the strength to sit upright. Sand fell from her shoulder length hair to the beach that she had laid upon, to exhausted to get up and explore.

She watched the waves crash upon the shore, which left behind a foam on the freshly wet sand. Little crab-like creatures scuttled around in it. Candy shook her head, as though in an attempt to clear her mind.

Candy had recovered from all of the emotional turmoils she had suffered not to long ago. She didn't know how long she had been asleep here on Huffaker. She looked around, studying the life around her. She saw the oddest tree over to her left. The tree moved and shook slightly; which meant someone was in it.

"Show yourself immediately!" Candy demanded with much authority. A little creature swiftly dropped out of the tree, and landed neatly on the ground ten feet away from Candy. It was a little monkey-like creature with wide ears and eyes the size and make as that of a human. The fur was a reddish brown and it had a tuft of hair at the tip of its' long tail.

"Who are you, little creature?"

"I- I am Burble, the muntmook," it squeaked.

"Well, I have never heard of a muntmook before."

"But I know who you are, Candy. You are the sorceress who will save us all from the end of the worlds!"

"I guess you could say that, but-"

"No, you will!" it squeaked at her, "You are our salvation. You will be the one to soon lead the Abarat to peace, and you will remain in the Abarat to rule with justice and grace, as a queen should," it added quickly.

"What makes you say that?!" Candy asked Burble incredulously.

"You are the magic wielder are you not?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And you have defeated the most powerful wizard known in all of the Abarat-"

"Actually, he-'

"And escaped Christopher Carrion for the longest time." And the muntmook stared at her in awe.

"But I didn't-"

"You did those things, don't deny it. All of the Abarat knows, Candy," and it scampered away before Candy could even think.

She groaned. Everyone would be expecting a lot from her now. At least she knew why she was here. She faintly remembered all of the wild and painful happenings of the few days before. Then she remembered the Princess Boa.

"_Princess?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Have you always been there?"_

"_Yes. Did you have a nice sleep?"_

"_Yes, I did. Thank you." A pause between them as they reflected on all things past, "But, what about Finnegan?"_

"_What of him?" she asked calmly._

"_Do I know him because of you?"_

"_Yes, you do," she answered quietly._

"_Do I have feelings for him?"_

"_That is something you must answer for yourself. I was going to marry him, but- well you know what happened."_

"_Yes, what do you think I should tell him?"_

"_I am unsure. I think you should tell him about us, he'll figure it out eventually, but we will have to find him first. Though, I am not certain about how he will react to this."_

"_I feel as if I am talking to myself…"_

"_Me also, but just to be remembering, that we are not separate. We are one. Together until the end, so no matter how lonely you feel, I will always be here with you, even though I am not seen."_

"_It is a great comfort knowing that you are here, Boa. I wish to know if all of my actions were from me, or from you, I feel a bit used at the moment."_

"_I knew you would. You were there; I was only a faint mist at the back of your mind, almost like a conscience. But when you started drawing the sea, that was me and my influence, when you met the Mischief brothers, I was slowly beginning to emerge to the surface little by little as you went on your adventures with Mister Malingo, until you finally found out about me and you, then I could finally talk to you. I showed you some of my memories, and guided you a bit. But other than that, it was all you, Candy. Don't feel lied to. You will feel as I feel, and I with you also. There is so much more to be done, and there is such a long road ahead of us."_

"_I know," said Candy. "There is much to be done. How about we get off of this island?"_

"_By swimming? No, let's try to find a boat, or light up a good fire."_

"_What if the fire attracts unwanted attention?"_

"_We've done worse. Unless you would rather swim with the mantazacs…"_

"_No thanks. I'll find some stuff to burn."_

"_I wish I could help…" _

"_You always do. I have your strength, and your words, you help enough."_

"_Thank you, Candy. You will make a great ruler one day."_

"_Thank you."_

Candy went to go collect the firewood from the nearby forest. It was slightly damp, but at least burnable. The rotting tree flesh made a dull crack as she stepped on them. There was all sorts of things growing on the dead debris on the forest floor. She assumed it was the Abaratian version of fungi. Some were so outlandish; Candy would never have even imagined them in her wildest dreams. Blues and bright pinks with swirl patterns all over them. All other colors Candy couldn't even describe were all over in this jungle-like place.

Candy saw some berries, she asked Boa whether they were safe to eat or not.

"_Oh, these type are fine, they are called smoke cherries."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because when they get too ripe-" _one berry puffed into smoke and disappeared.

"_They turn into smoke," Candy finished._

"_Yes."_

Candy picked a whole pocketful of them. Them resumed to gathering fire fuel. Anything that might burn, she grabbed.

After gathering a good few armfuls and laying them in a pile on the beach, she rubbed two very dry sticks hard against each other. They were warm in seconds, and Candy could feel the heat emanating from the friction point. After a good half an hour, the little fire sprung to life, and Candy carefully placed it inside the little teepee pile.

The fire very slowly builded up, and almost went out, but soon it became a decent sized fire with the smoke rising at least 20 feet in the air. Candy sat and waited on the sandy beach eating the smoke cherries. They were delicious, and had a slightly bitter after-taste to them. They were enjoyable nonetheless.

Candy watched the plants. Some of them moved and swayed like the Izabella, but others never moved nor grew at all. Some seemed to hum slightly on the wind trying to let the wind carry their songs all over the Abarat for all to hear and enjoy. It made Candy listless, like their purpose at the moment was to lull Candy to sleep.

Candy had eaten enough of the cherries to be filled up, she found she was still tired, and allowed the plants to hum to her as she slipped into yet another dreamless sleep.

_Later on…_

Boa awoke Candy urgently within her sleep.

"_Candy?! Candy wake up! There is someone coming toward us! I can hear it!"_

"Huh?" and Candy jumped awake immediately. Sure enough, she heard someone crashing rapidly through the trees in her direction.

"Crud," she cursed under her breath. She leaped to the side and ran in that direction.

"Candy!" she heard a man shout at her. She whirled around on the spot to see who had called her name.

"Finnegan!" she cried out with joy as she ran to him.

"Everyone! I found her! She _is_ here!" Soon there was more rapid crashing heard through the trees. All of her comrades appeared: Mischief, Geneva, Malingo, Deaux-Deaux, and, (to her surprise) Letheo.

Candy ran directly at Finnegan, and leaped into his arms. He caught her and gave her a strong embrace. Candy squeezed back and closed her eyes and sighed.

"_I don't think that was me that ran at him. Was that you?"_

"_No, it wasn't." _Boa said back.

"I am so glad you are all safe!" And Candy took the opportunity to hug them all.

"I missed you, lady," said Malingo as he held her tightly.

"We all did!"

"Three cheers for Candy! And for another battle won!"

**A/N:**

I hope you all like this! Review me if you like it and I'll keep going with it!

Your loving writer,

Princess Amberly


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Out

Disclaimer: Wish I was Candy, but I don't own her, or anything else that involves the Abarat. I merely borrow them for my amusement and to the amusement of others.

To my two first reviewers for this fic, Red Stockings, and inuyashaswife12, this chapter is dedicated. I love reviewers! I am actually quite shocked as to how few Abarat fanfics there are. Well, I will have to fix that!

**Chapter 2: Setting Out**

Candy cheered with the lot of them. All of her former companions were alive and safe. Most of them suffered a few scratches from the battle on the _Wormwood_, but none were serious at all.

"We thought we'd never find you!" said John Pluckitt.

"Yes, good thing you lit that fire, or we'd never have found you," piped up John Slop.

"We spotted it only half an hour ago, and made our way to you," said Finnegan, meeting her mismatched eyes with his striking green ones.

"I'm glad all of you came! I feel so sapped of energy at the moment," said Candy.

Then Malingo piped up, "I could carry you, lady."

"Oh, no! I don't want to be a burden. It is not necessary at all. I'm fine, really."

"If you are sure…"

"Oh, yes! What have you all been up to since the hereafter?"

John Mischief spoke up, "We were looking for you."

"I should have guessed that. Where did you all end up?"

"Yebba Dim Day actually… There were fires all over the place. We couldn't help anyone, it was too late, so we set off immediately and searched for even a sign of where you might be. The _Lud Limbo_ carried us faster than expected when we finally saw your flames. We figured that you must be there," finished John Mischief.

"A fire? It must have been really large to consume all of Yebba Dim Day."

"It was," said Geneva Peachtree gravely. "It was horrid."

"I bet I know who started it," said Finnegan.

"Someone who has a fascination with fires," said Candy, knowing instantly who had done it.

"Mater Motley," they all finished together.

"_That horrid woman…"_

"Yes, she is a horrid woman."

"Who were you talking to? None of us said anything."

"I-I was just commenting," Candy grasped, not wanting to tell them all what was inside of her just yet.

"_You can't put it off forever, Candy."_

"_I know, but now is not the time."_

"_I know, but I am only reminding you that this cannot remain secret from all your friends for long. You owe it to them not to keep secrets from each other."_

"_After dinner on the _Lud Limbo_, then."_

"_That is so soon, but I guess the sooner the better for us."_

"_I agree."_

"Candy?" Finnegan snapped her away from her conversation with Boa.

"Yes?" Candy replied.

"Do you want to go back to the _Lud Limbo _for dinner?"

"Sure, but I found some berries here, I'm sure you all will like them."

"What kind?" asked Malingo.

"Smoke cherries."

"_Smoke cherries…_ I haven't had those in ages. Do you remember where they are?"

"Of course I do! I'm not a helpless lump like most of the people in the hereafter you know. Follow me!" Candy dashed expertly over the terrain, remembering her way to the exact same bushes she had encountered earlier on. One lone cherry was so red that it was almost black, and it puffed into a tiny wisp of smoke right before their eyes. Candy smiled and began to pick another handful. As soon as she picked one of the cherries, a flower grew instantly from it. Deaux-Deaux had experienced the same thing.

"What in the shickmint was that all about?" Deaux-Deaux exclaimed.

"I think they must grow back the moment after we pick them. Abarat never ceases to amaze me. It makes me glad I didn't get to stay in the hereafter. I feel like I have two worlds to call home now."

"I'm glad you stayed too, Candy. We all would have been so sad without you," said Malingo.

"Ditto," said Candy.

She noticed Finnegan was sitting on a nearby rock. It was covered with moss, and it looked wet, but Finnegan took no notice. He was nibbling on some of the cherries he had picked, and staring through the trees at the ocean.

Candy walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Is everything alright, Finnegan?"

"Oh, I'll be okay. Just sitting and thinking."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, milady."

"There is no need to call me that."

"I know." She stared with him out at the sea's horizon and instantly received an unconscious memory from Boa.

_The sea was rippling rhythmically and sending calm little waves to the tips of her toes. A hand came to hers and she looked over. Finnegan was also barefoot, and they were completely alone on this tranquil secluded little shore to the East of the Twilight palace. His dark toes were next to hers on that little sandy shore. _

_His eyes bored into her with the striking likeness of the sea grass. It was so intense, she couldn't remove her eyes of it. All it took was one look at him, and you knew what a good person he was. He bared his soul in those eyes of his. It was almost an addiction, making it even harder to break the intimate contact. But Candy found that she didn't want to break it, but return the same look. To bare her soul to another and be able to trust that person all in an intimate moment of locking gazes at each other. _

The memory faded. Or was it even a memory?

Candy caught Finnegan staring at her. She turned to him and he looked away abruptly.

"Finnegan, there is something I must say to you-"

"What is it?"

"Well, I've made a discovery recently about myself, and it concerns you. Very deeply."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"I'm-"

"-Candy! We have to get out of here! Some little muntmook thing warned us of stitchlings heading right for us!"

"Cadamischka, let's go Finnegan."

"Let us head west, I sense them in that direction, and if we went straight we would only encounter them anyhow."

"I'll trust you then," and Candy gave him a warm smile.

"_I tried to tell you, but you were so caught up with almost telling him, I didn't want to interrupt-"_

"_I know how you feel about all of this, but don't be tender to his feelings if we are in danger."_

"_I know. I have become foolish."_

"_Your not foolish. We just have a complicated situation, that's all."_

"_Well said."_

Candy laughed out loud.

"What? What is so… funny?" panted Deaux-Deaux.

"Nothing! Keep going!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!"

They all sprinted to the west and curved towards the _Lud Limbo_. If not for the high tide, the stitchlings would have caught them, because the little ship would have been hopelessly beached, and another battle would have been fought. But for their glories good fortune, the Stitchlings didn't even know that they had left, and by the time they did, it was too late for them to do anything about it.

Finnegan steered and headed in the direction of the Pyramids, and Babilonium. To where exactly they were going, Candy didn't really care at the moment. The only thing that mattered were her friends and the celebration of being reunited once more.

Setting out on that beautiful sea. The Izabella rolled contently, aware of celebration in her midst. A toast in her honor was given, and they all gave a hearty cheer and a drink to that. They knew the Izabella was listening.


	3. Chapter 3: I Can't Tell Him

Hello to all! Sorry about not updating for a bit! I had to give the tragic part for my other fic. Couldn't wait to post it! Anywho, now I am ready to begin Candy's long, long, long journey! And I mean long.

**Chapter 3: "I Can't Tell Him"**

Candy had slept below, and woke laying on Malingo's shoulder. His orange, leathery skin was as soft as peach fuzz, and it was very warm on the spot that she had slept on. She lifted her head carefully, trying hard not to wake him. She jumped as she saw him looking at her and smiling contentedly.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up. My arm was about to go to sleep."

Finnegan laughed and Candy turned her head around to him, suddenly noticing that he was there, too. "We were having fun watching you sleep, though."

Candy felt a blush creep up her neck and into her face. She was not one to blush, but the thought of her friends watching her sleep was a bit embarrassing to her.

"Well, what little adventure is awaiting us today?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Finnegan gave a light laugh, "Whatever adventure you bring to us, my dear."

"Wh-?! I don't always bring adventure…. They come to me. It's not my fault!" Candy defended herself.

"That is pretty accurate, though, considering things always seem to happen around you, Candy," Malingo commented.

"I know. And that is what scares me the most," she said quietly, and then cast a glance at Finnegan, who returned it.

He knew that look. There was something eating at her, something she wasn't telling him about. Malingo was unsure of what exactly, but something had happened to her that he didn't know about. Malingo shifted in his seat, trying not to look uncomfortable at the fact that Candy and Finnegan had been staring at each other for a long moment, unmoving.

"But come what may, I'm not afraid, and I can face anything. I will never back down from Mater Motley and her Seamstresses. I do not fear them," she said to them.

"Neither do I, and I would fight for you to the end of the world!" Malingo declared.

"That is comforting, but the end of the world may come sooner than you think. Mater Motley won't just give up because Carrion is gone."

John Mischief came down the steps of the _Lud Limbo_. " What makes you so sure he is dead?"

"He was torn apart by his grandmother, and after I drowned him… I don't think even I could survive all of that. He only had enough strength to try and finish me- … off." She paused because it made her think of Boa, and Carrion.

"Well, you can never be completely sure with a Carrion, as I'm sure we have all learned by now." The crew nodded their heads in agreement, and a silence settled on them all.

Candy asked, "What did you do with Bloat and Tria?"

"We buried Bloat as soon as we found land. He is on the Nonce. We were swept far away, but the receding tides swept us back towards you. The Izabella knew where you were. I think she is on our side."

"What of Tria, then?" she asked, confused as to why they wouldn't have buried her in the Nonce, also.

"She…uh… disappeared. We had her body next to Bloat's in the hold, but she wasn't there once we reached land."

There was a worried look on Candy's face.

"_They have her! What shall we do now?"_

"_Who has her?!"_

"_Mater Motley and her terrible Seamstresses."_

"_You can't bring people back from the dead!"_

"_No, but Mater Motley can steal souls also. She is going to take Tria's soul! Like what Diamanda did with us! She will hold Tria's knowledge and powers!"_

"_This is very bad! What can we do?"_

"You _have to tell the crew about this, and we need to get to Gorgossium, but how shall we get there without Mater Motley knowing?"_

"_I don't think there is a way. She has spies everywhere, and she can force herself into people's minds. I have always protected you from her probing, so nothing has been in your mind yet, but you will have to do it also some day. I will have to teach you when there is time, and less war about." _

"_If we make it."_

"_I'm sure we will, but Tria's soul is of the utmost importance and once it is in someone's body, it is there until the host dies. Taking a soul out of someone's body is the equivalent of taking out their heart. It is painful, and rarely used, because it has been known to cause curses upon people-"_

"Candy? What is it? You look like someone has just died!" Finnegan said lightly.

"It Tria! Mater Motley stole her body, and they are going to take her soul! All of her power, magic and everything, and it will hurt Tria! Even if she is in the afterlife!"

"What?! We would have to go to Gorgossium and retrieve her! Her body will no doubt be mutilated for her part in our victory." Finnegan realized wide-eyed. "We need to set out at once!"

Malingo was quiet, "Malingo? What is it?"

"I hate to think of what they'd do to her body once they took her soul away. It is complicated magic, taking out a soul."

"_Boa? Is that what the Fantomaya did to you?" _

"_Yes, but I allowed it. If Tria fights it… well, she will not even have an after life, she will have Absolute Death, which only happens in very rare situations… but it is the worst, and we all fear it, we dare not speak of it."_

"_Then why are you speaking it now?"_

_Boa laughed, "I am not speaking though am I?"_

"_You are so technical…"_

"_Well, I am a princess am I not?"_

"_So what does that make me?"_

"_Candy Quackenbush, future ruler of the Islands." _

"_You do not know that for sure." _

"_Mmmm…"_

Deaux-Deaux walked in to the cabin below, his newly wet, turquoise skin dripping with water, he had obviously just taken another dip. He had to continually so this, because he was a sea skipper after all, and he had to keep his fish-like scales wet. He took in the looks on their faces, and instantly knew it was not good news when these three were upset. Candy had a look upon her face that appeared as though she was troubled and in a trance at the same time. Finnegan was looking at Candy… he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, as if she were a puzzle that he just couldn't solve, and Malingo was gesturing out plans he had about whatever they had to do, muttering to himself, and no one could understand him at all.

Deaux-Deaux just looked confused and hoped that someone would tell him what was going on. After staring helplessly for a few minutes, he spoke up, "Lordy Lou, could someone please tell me what's wrong?!"

Candy snapped back into the waking world and looked at Deaux-Deaux and instantly began to talk hurriedly to him about what was wrong. When she finished the story she added, "We need to go to Gorgossium now. We owe Tria that much, she sacrificed herself to save the Abarat, but never made it past the first major battle. Deaux-Deaux? We need to steer to the 25th hour right away."

"Immediately, Miss Candy!" he turned around and smiled, to attempt to cheer her up, but she was already running up the steps to the hull. Deaux-Deaux stared after her, and a split second later Finnegan rushed up after her. Malingo sighed, not coming up with a good enough plan, and grabbed the confused sea skipper and tugged him along. Deaux-Deaux finally realized he was being pulled up the stairs, and hopped up the steps by himself doing a small flip at the top, landing next to Candy, who was steering the ship. Finnegan was explaining to Geneva, Letheo and John Mischief what was going on.

"Oh, they tell everyone else what is going on right away, but I have to wait until I say something to be told."

"Perhaps you should speak faster, then," Candy laughed at him. Her expression then changed from amusement to shock, then amusement again.

" _I thought you had no control over me." _

"_I didn't say that. And, it was just too hard to resist."_

Candy laughed again, _"I guess not."_

Deaux-Deaux was amused at Candy's comment, but the look on her face before that was just strange. Candy wouldn't think that he would hurt her because of a light joke, would she? He decided to just leave it. Deaux-Deaux had never been mad, but it must have been something else, and that was her own business.

Candy turned the wheel towards where she figured was the direction of Gorgossium. Finnegan was done giving out orders to each person, and walked slowly up the little steps to Candy. He walked to her side and slid his hand into hers. There was something in it. Her hands closed around his and the object in between.

"It is my gift to you, Candy." He pulled away, and Candy Released his hand, but not the smooth object. She lifted her hand and looked at the strange little thing. It appeared to be a box for it had hinges. It was a luminescent green, and it reminded Candy of Finnegan's eyes, with the gleam of Deaux-Deaux's scales. It shone in the light, and the little clasp on the front held it shut, like a magnet, but not. She flipped the clasp up, and opened it carefully. It was orange inside, much deeper than the color of Malingo's leathery skin. It was a compass.

"_It's his compass…" Boa said within her mind._

"Am I going the wrong way or something?" Candy asked Finnegan, who was right next to her watching her every motion and expression.

"No, but it does point you to whatever destination you choose. You only have to think it, then it will point you there."

"Thanks Finnegan. But don't you have a greater need for it than me? Slaying dragons and all of that?"

"Let's just say I've given up for the moment. We are in the midst of war between the Islands, and there is too much danger for me to abandon you all only to seek revenge, I'd feel ashamed if I did that."

Candy smiled, brightened by the fact that Finnegan was staying to fight alongside her, even though he barely knew her, and yet… he must have known that there was something between them, he must feel her presence, but be confused by it. "I'm glad you're staying. We need _someone_ to control John Serpent."

"I heard that!" John Serpent shouted down to them. John Mischief was up the mast with Malingo unfurling the remaining sail.

Looking out upon the Izabella, Candy and Boa thought together, _"We want to go to Gorgossium." _ And the compass pointed slightly east of the direction Candy had steered the boat.

"_I suppose you do not require a compass, I would though. I believe you know these islands in the six months that you have resided here than I have in my lifetime. Although, you have overcome more than I have being a Princess."_

"_Thanks, the new saying should be, two souls are better than one." _Candy sighed. Boa knew what was wrong.

"_I know it is strange not to own a life of your own. I feel like I am a burden."_

"_You aren't. You should know that. Think of how boring and uninteresting my life would have been without you. I regret nothing. Even though I had no control."_

"_I am honored to be with you, Candy. They couldn't have chosen a more worthy person."_

"_Thanks. Finnegan is giving me that look again…"_

"_He is just confused. He likes you Candy, but he feels he will be betraying my love, and his by falling for you."_

"_Well, wars are no time to elope either, and I think he knows that, too. He is not your ordinary man."_

"_No, he is not."_

"Thank you for the gift Finnegan, I will use it always and remember all the times we have had together, and will have in the near future."

Finnegan smiled, and walked away, not saying anything.

"_Perhaps we should tell him tonight. He will most definitely be on watch tonight."_

"_I don't know if I can. It would be so strange between us if I told him. He would only think of me as you, and I would just feel-"_

"_Taken over."_

"_Yes." _

"_Perhaps it is best not to tell him until the time is right"_

"_I'll know when that time comes."_

**Later that night…**

Candy was still at the wheel stroking her compass,admiring it and looking out as the Islands progressed, becoming darker the nearer they got to Gorgossium.

"The Twenty-Fifth Hour," Geneva mused, staring darkly.

"The Twenty-Fifth Hour, still as terrible, though considerably smaller, then I remember."

"Indeed. You are very brave, Ms. Quackenbush."

"You are too. I've never seen such perseverance in battle."

"Hey!" the rest of the crew shouted at her.

Candy laughed, realizing that they had been listening, "Well, perhaps I have seen it, but you are fearless and cunning like everyone else. I couldn't ask for more. I am proud to fight alongside each and every one of you. I trust you all, and I would give up my life for any of you also."

"I feel the same way about you too, Candy," Candy glanced in the direction of the voice, and even though she knew it must have been Finnegan, she needed proof that he had said it, though she didn't know why. He was looking strait into her soul. She could feel it. She gently pushed him away by herself.

"_Very good, you have learned how to do it, but it isn't very strong."_

"Thank you Finnegan. Let's all go and eat!" Candy declared. The crew happily rushed downstairs to dig into the fruits and fish.

Finnegan Hobb stayed behind, looking at the Izabella again. Not breaking his stare he asked Candy, "May I speak with you?"

Candy was panicked, had he discovered? "Sure." She stood next to him and looked at his dark skin, and took in the luscious red of his dreadlocks.

"I know we haven't met before, but I feel as though I know you. You are so familiar to me."

"Perhaps because we have spent awhile together, fighting alongside one another, and trusting each other."

"No. That isn't it, it's just that-"

"Let's go eat!" Candy shouted, and grabbed a shocked Finnegan Hobb by the arm and pulled him along to the deck below. Deaux-Deaux leaped over them as he rushed up the stairs to the main deck to keep watch.

"_I tried to stay out of it, but I can't. That would have been the right moment, Candy."_

"_For you maybe, but not for me. I can't do it, Boa. I can't tell him."_

"_Well. Then the time will be never. We will never tell him, unless circumstances permit it, or he finds out for himself. And frankly I'd rather tell him than be discovered. But then there is also the fact that his feelings will change. No, I've decided. We shall never tell him."_

"_That is what I was hoping for, this whole little thing makes me feel awkward."_

"_Try being the one i_nside_ your mind."_

"_Hey!" _and they both laughed on the inside, and Candy Smiled on the outside.

**Please review! You know that you cannot resist!**

**Ha ha ha!**

**Your Loving Writer,**

**Princess Amberly**


	4. Chapter 4: Alive

Okay, everyone has been up to one shots and updations… so my turn now! Except for the one-shots, I don't do those quite yet, must finish my first fic first. Much thanks to all who reviewed, including my dear Saphalina, who will be introduced in Chapter 15 of my Pirates of the Caribbean fic, titled: Jealousy. Check it out, you know you want to! This Chapter is putting a whole new angle onto my fic, and all of these recent one-shots and stuff gives me an idea for all of these. I must say that the bad guys do need to outright win sometimes, but I will not say whether this includes my fic or not. It will be quite a ride people! Fasten your seatbelts for major adventure… and romance of course! What is a good fic without some little hint of romance?

After consideration and editing, I have decided to re-do Chapter 4, which is now shorter, and not as quick-paced and crammed together. Much gratitude to all who reviewed, y'all are so helpful and nice! Couldn't be a fic without you! I am also going to insert a Candy chappie in between, I just like to alternate, makes people mad and curious at the same time. Anywho, hope that this chapter is better. Please review and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 4: Alive**

Carrion washed up on the island of Qualm Hah at 9:00 in the morning, one of the outer islands of the Abarat. He was on the barren half of the island onto which none ventured. His half dead body was awkwardly positioned on the top of a smooth boulder. His Nightmares were long since gone, eaten away by the mantazacs only a few days before. There was a slow breeze, and Carrion could smell smoke. He lifted his weak neck to see over the small bushes that surrounded him. His Grandmother had apparently set fire to all of Yebba Dim Day. Who else could have done it? No one else could have had a fire spread so wide and fast, consuming an entire island all at once. Anger coursed through his veins at the thought of his grandmother. How could she not have told him about his precious Boa? The only woman he ever loved? And that Candy girl, he wasn't really sure if he loved her also. Was it only because she had Boa in her, or did he love them both? Candy and Boa both had never showed him mercy, so why did he still care so much, even when they had almost caused his death? Perhaps he was dying. He had never felt so weak and vulnerable in his life.

His eyes were so heavy… No! don't sleep! Stay awake! Maybe for only a minute….

_Carrion was in the dreaming world. He knew it, and he had to find Candy. He had to find her. She must be somewhere in the Abarat. She wouldn't truly leave it would she?_

_After many minutes of soul searching he found her asleep._

_She was there. Dreaming away her sorrows on the island of Huffaker. Her short shoulder length hair casually blew in the breeze. He sat down on the light sandy shore beside her. He reached out to touch her tan shoulder, then Candy's dreaming presence appeared and knocked his hand away from her. _

"_You're alive."_

"_As are you, my love."_

"_I'm going to destroy you Carrion. I'm not your love. I've never loved you, and I think it is high time you understood that," she said firmly and surely._

_Her words pained him, and he felt his cold, damaged heart ripping at the seams all over again._

"_Your words cut like knives for one so gentle and fair."_

"_Stop talking to me that way. You cannot use mere words to take back everything you have done to me and to the Abarat. Words cannot save you anymore."_

"_I am not trying to weasel my way out, dearest. I am trying to talk with you."_

"_Well, I never want to speak to you again until I have you at my mercy and about to finally do away with you and your evil!"_

"_I can understand why you are so upset. But, you are my only salvation! You are the only one that can right my evil ways, the only one who is able to show me kindness and mercy. I do not wish to continue on in this manner. I want to marry you Candy, I want to rule the islands with you at my side. I don't want Absolute Midnight as my grandmother does. All I have ever known is darkness and cruelty at her hand. Save me, Candy!" and he threw himself at her feet._

"_Get away! Carrion, I cannot save you. Despite what you may think, I am not your salvation, and I will never marry you. Never. Got that? It won't happen! Your obsession with me is getting ridiculous; how many times must you hear the word no, before you finally comprehend it?" she cried out in frustration at him._

_Carrion knew it was for sure now. He would have to force her to marry him, no matter what he had to do, he had to make her love him, make her see how honest and in love he was with her. "You will understand in time, Candy. I am going to wipe away your memory of this, I will see you eventually, my love."_

"_What?! You-"and Candy's mind was wiped and Carrion disappeared in one fleeting moment._

For the next day and a half Carrion slept on, dreaming only of Candy, his Candy, and his plan to capture her heart. This would work out nicely…

When Carrion awoke smelling the salty air of the Izabella. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was so weak, and the sun was foreign to him, but oddly enough, it gave him energy. He was finally able to lift his head and remain conscious long enough to eat from the plants around him. One was terrible to the taste, but Carrion had had worse things from his grandmother, and it gave him more energy than the others did.

Once Carrion had eaten all of the green pods on the plant, all of his energy soared to its peak of strength, as he had never remembered feeling before. What kind of a plant _was_ that? It looked to be just a plain little plant. It was a pale green plant with yellow flecks all over it. Strange little thing that it was, he couldn't help but feel grateful. He felt _alive_.

Carrion shook his head and found that it wasn't sore. He remembered his plan to win Candy's heart at last and rule the Abarat together. Christopher knew the Sister of the Princess Breath, she was nothing short of a talented and beautiful witch. Sometimes her spells had terrible prices on them, but he did not care, he only wanted to have his Princess to love him forever. He wasn't sure if it would even work. She was beautiful, but was quick to temper like his dear old grandmother, and he wasn't keen on having someone like her in his life anytime soon.

Carrion had more than enough energy to conjure a _Tunnel. _A tunnel was much like a door that you would cross through that transported you to your desired destination. It lit up like a thousand colored stars, and Carrion had to shield his eyes from the iris of colors as he crossed over to the island of Yzil at the peak of the day at 12:00 in the afternoon.

He already knew where the witch resided. Rumors proved to be true if they were about those sorts of people, and it had never failed him before. It was supposed to be hidden deep in the forest underneath the Black Wrango-Peach Tree.

Carrion did not take a liking to the idea of walking in this disgustingly damp place, but you couldn't _Tunnel_ from one point to another on the same island. It could only be used to travel between the islands of the Abarat. He was forced to walk and struggle though the undergrowth. The thick tangles of thorns and vines snatched at him and made the journey all the more difficult and unpleasant for him. Carrion had to cut down many vines using magic because they were so thick; it was almost impossible to cut them by manual means. Cursing profusely and trying not to fall to the ground he kept going.

Carrion's breath was heavy and panting by the time he reached the only Black Wrango Peach Tree in existence in all of the Abarat. He took one of the black as midnight peaches and bit into it. It was the best thing he had ever tasted. It tasted juicy and rich, and it reminded him of the scent of Princess Boa when he had first met him.

Archmid appeared, and she looked angry. "Why are you eating the blessed fruit of my Black Wrango-Peach Tree?!"

"I have come with a proposition, my princess… and a desire."


End file.
